Marcas
by Hanatarou Hikari
Summary: España descubre unas marcas de mordidas en la espalda de Romano que él no ha hecho. ¿Será que su novio lo esta engañando? ¿Como reaccionara cuando lo enfrente? Es un poco largo porque no me gusta hacer una historia sin patas ni cabeza, pero prometo que les va a gustar.


~Luego de una reunión, cuando ya casi todos se habían ido~

¡Maldita frog! –una carpeta llena de documentos de suma importancia se estrelló contra la pared, desparramando su contenido por el suelo.

¡Acepta que tu comida es un peligro ambiental! –Francia molestaba a Inglaterra escondido detrás de su escritorio para protegerse de todo lo que le lanzaba.

Al otro lado de la sala, ignorando esta escena de todos los días, se encontraban América, Italia, Alemania y España charlando con naturalidad junto a un cabreado Romano que ya quería irse a su casa.

Ve~ ¿Y qué sucedió luego?

¡Se deshizo de él, no podía dejar cabos sueltos! ¡Hahahaha! –sonó la estruendosa risa del americano, a la que se unió la de España y unas exclamaciones de asombro de parte de Italia y Alemania.

¡Ya es suficiente! –gritó Romano de repente – ¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡Tus malditas películas yanquis sobre la mafia son un asco, maldición! ¡Y si tengo que pasar otro segundo más escuchando tu puñetera risa o viéndole la cara a este maldito macho-patatas voy a explotar! Me voy a mi casa, maldita sea. –siguió maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, importándole un comino si se cruzaba en medio de la pelea.

Pero como al universo le encanta joderle la vida, justo cuando estaba llegando a la puerta, una taza con té caliente dirigida hacia cierto francés que la vio venir y se agachó, se estrelló de lleno en su espalda, derramando el liquido caliente sobre su ropa y provocando que soltara un muy masculino "Chigi~" de dolor y sorpresa.

¡Mi Giorgio Armani! –se quitó su saco (que antes había sido marrón claro) para evaluar los daños, y observo con horror la gran mancha que tenia. Pero su rostro se desfiguró a uno de completa ira al sentir el líquido del demonio también en su camisa blanca Versace. – ¡Me las pagaras maldito cejón ingles! –y saco en mano, con el aura que solía tener cuando pertenecía a la mafia, se acerco a paso lento dispuesto a matar al que se había atrevido a manchar su traje preferido. Porque no le importara que fuera Inglaterra, porque con su ropa nadie se metía.

¡Con Giorgio nadie se mete, perra! –se puso de su lado Francia. Él era el único que también tenía buen gusto.

Cuando ambos estaban a punto de partirle la madre a Inglaterra por su crimen contra la moda y el buen gusto en general, América, Alemania y España intervinieron separándolos lo más posible.

Alemania se llevó al fondo de la sala a Francia mientras que América alejaba en el sentido contrario a Inglaterra y España sacaba a rastras a Romano fuera de la sala mientras que este seguía soltando toda clase de insultos hacia el inglés, muchos que hasta ahora el español desconocía y se preguntaba de donde los habría aprendido.

Una vez que salieron, ya en otra sala vacía donde el italiano podía hacer todo el escándalo que quisiera, le tomó casi 5 minutos a España poder calmarlo un poco y convencerlo que mandándole a la mafia italiana no iba a resolver nada.

Mi saco nuevo… –continuaba lamentándose por su pérdida. Se quitó la camisa y la colgó en el respaldo de una silla cercana para que se secara, sentándose en el borde de la mesa con aire derrotado, dándole la espalda al idiota que no había dejado que le diera su merecido al maldito bastardo inglés.

No te preocupes Romano, cuando lleguemos a casa lo lavaremos y quedara como nuevo. –trató de animarlo España, obteniendo solamente un bufido y un "idiota" como respuesta.

Al ver que no obtendría respuesta de esta manera, el español decidió recurrir a métodos más directos. Si había algo que mejoraba el mal genio del italiano era unas cuantas caricias y unos besos en ese cuello tan perfecto que tenía; y estando así, con el torso desnudo y de espaldas a él prácticamente se lo estaba pidiendo.

Se preguntaba si su espalda sabría a té.

Se acercó sigilosamente y con malicia hacia su desprevenida presa, que estaba más concentrado en lamentarse que en prestar atención a la bestia que tenía a sus espaldas.

Rom~ –se detuvo a mitad de la oración sin ser notado por el otro. Su cara que hasta unos segundos tenía una expresión divertida y un poco lujuriosa, ahora mostraba una mueca de total desconcierto.

Y justo ahí, enfrente de él, en la espalda apenas bronceada de su italiano, casi en el hombro, había unas claras marcas de mordidas. Marcas que no estaban ahí ayer por la mañana, y estaba seguro de que él no las había hecho.

Ayer.

Ayer, domingo, día en el que el italiano había rechazado salir con él porque tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Mejores cosas que hacer…

Sintió que el mundo se desmoronaba a sus pies. Romano no podría serle infiel, ¿cierto? Él jamás lo engañaría, ¿no es así? Aunque no siempre era tierno, el pequeño se aseguraba -a su manera- de hacerle saber que lo amaba. ¿Entonces…

…Que es esto? –habló al fin, tocando las marcas con sus dedos. Debía asegurarse de que fueran reales.

¿Eh? –al escuchar que le hablaban, y al sentir una mano en su hombro se dio vuelta. – ¿De qué hablas?

Roma. –por alguna razón el tono de su voz hizo que se pusiera tenso. –Dime, Roma, ¿Qué es esto?

¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando? –se molestó. Hace mucho que no lo llamaba así, y por el tono de su voz no se le antojaba a nada bueno. Detuvo sus pensamientos y rebobinó cinta para escuchar otra vez la pregunta que se le había hecho. Dirigió su mirada a donde estaban posados los dedos del español y su cara se torno completamente roja. – ¡No es de tu maldita incumbencia! –quitó la mano de manera brusca y se apartó un poco cubriéndose las marcas con una mano.

Dime, Roma, ¿me estas engañando? –a cada paso que avanzaba, el italiano retrocedía.

…¡¿Pero qué diablos dices?! –al principio le sorprendió un poco la pregunta tan extraña y repentina, pero al buscar en sus ojos alguna señal que le indicara que se trataba de una broma, estos lucían apagados. – ¿Pero qué cojones dices? Yo nunca te engañaría, idiota. –al terminar la oración, mientras su tono de voz descendía, su sonrojo aumentaba.

España lo había acorralado contra la pared y rompió la distancia entre ellos tomándolo por los hombros, obligándolo a que lo mirase a los ojos.

Maldición.

Esa mirada era peor que su pucherito de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia en plena madrugada de invierno ruso.

Era mucho peor, era una mirada que se le metía hasta lo más profundo de su ser y lo carcomía por dentro, la misma mirada que le ponía cuando volvía luego de meses de perderse en el mar y dejarlo abandonado, la misma que ponía cada vez que tenía problemas con sus hijos sudamericanos y le pedía con esos ojos un "te quiero" sincero, la misma que le puso cuando lo perdió y cuando él le dijo que iba a independizarse.

Era la mirada que le pedía que le dijese la verdad y que, a pesar de lo que le diga, él lo iba a seguir amando.

Puta madre… –cerró los ojos un momento, aspiro hondo, frunció el seño y – ¡¿Acaso crees que te metería los cuernos, idiota?! ¡¿Estás loco o te golpeaste la cabeza y te volviste más tarado que de costumbre, maldición?! ¡¿Pero qué clase de persona crees que soy, maldito bastardo?! ¡¿Esa es toda la confianza que tienes en mi, demonios?!

España retrocedió un poco. Definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que se esperaba. Ya hasta se había preparado mentalmente para escuchar sobre la infidelidad, y (difícilmente y sin resultado) había tratado de imaginar un futuro donde no perdonaba al italiano y este se iba a vivir feliz con su nueva pareja. Pero en ningún momento creyó que iba a gritarle de esa forma.

Pe-pero…la, tu espalda… –ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar.

E-eso es... –bajo la cabeza, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

~Ese domingo por la noche~

Ve~ fratello, gracias por la cena. –Italia del norte se recostó en la cama y se cubrió con la manta.

Ya deja de agradecerme, maldición, te había prometido hace un mes que hoy cenaríamos juntos. –Romano se acostó a su lado y se cubrió quitándole un poco de manta a su hermano.

Es que hace mucho que no pasábamos tiempo juntos…

Tsk, si no pasaras tanto tiempo con ese maldito alemán tendrías más tiempo para comer con tu hermano. –no iba a admitir que últimamente él también se la pasaba con cierto español, o que esta misma tarde había tenido que cancelar sus planes con él. –Buenas noches. –acabó con la charla dándole la espalda a su hermano.

No es como si hubiera estado soñando que recogía tomates con España en su casa bajo el sol de verano, o que el español estaba sin camisa y con el cuerpo bañado por el sudor fruto del esfuerzo, tampoco es como si en su sueño esa representación de la perfección lo hubiera descubierto observándole el trasero y lo hubiera acorralado bajo la sombra de un árbol, contra el frío tronco que contrastaba con el calor de su cuerpo, para besarlo apasionadamente. Pero es que justo cuando había soltado la canasta llena de tomates y dirigía sus manos lentamente y disfrutando del recorrido hacia la bien trabajada espalda baja del español, ¡una puta ardilla le saltó encima y comenzó a morderle el hombro!

¡Puta ardilla!

Esperen… ¿ardilla?

Abrió los ojos de repente. Estaba en su cuarto, a oscuras, no había sol de mediodía, ni tronco frio, ni español caliente. ¡Pero la puta ardilla seguía mordisqueando su hombro como si se tratase de una bellota!

Giro su cabeza aun medio dormido esperando encontrar uno de esos animalejos del demonio, pero en su lugar

¡Feliciano! –apartó de un empujón a su hermano de encima suyo – ¿Pero qué coños haces? –observo con asco su hombro baboseado y mordisqueado.

¿Ve~ fratello? –Italia se levantó del suelo sobándose el trasero. – ¿Y mi pizza?

¡Qué puta pizza ni que mierda, joder, me babeaste todo el puto hombro, idiota!

¡L-lo siento, ve~! ¡Pero es que estaba soñando que iba paseando por el bosque y me encontraba una casa echa de pizza y…!

¡Calla maldición! –lo interrumpió con un grito. – ¡Si esto llega a dejar marcas date por muerto!

~Fin flash back~

…Y eso fue lo que pasó. –Romano seguía mirando al suelo con el rostro sonrojado, esperando alguna respuesta. España no sabía cómo reaccionar.

…Ita-chan…

Si.

¿Él…?

Aja.

¿Entonces…?

No.

España se tildó por un segundo. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Y pensar que creyó que lo había engañado… soltó una carcajada sonora y alegre, recuperando su brillo habitual.

¡¿Pero de qué coño te ríes?!

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. La risa del español continuaba igual de alegre, casi le daban ganas de reír a él también por el malentendido, pero la risa se detuvo de repente y la mirada que le lanzó España hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

¿Q-que sucede? –él conocía esa mirada, esos ojos llenos de lujuria y altanería que el español tenía cuando sabia que se saldría con la suya le provocaba un nudo en el estómago.

No puedo dejar que andes por ahí con marcas que yo no hice… –Romano trató de retroceder pero su espalda chocó contra la fría pared. –Me asegurare de cubrirlas.

Estaba atrapado entre la pared y el león hambriento. Justo como en su sueño.

Sonrió de lado. Esta vez nadie le impediría divertirse con su español caliente.

Por si tienes alguna duda, Armani y Versace son unas marcas de ropa mundialmente reconocidas.

Aunque no lo crean, esto está basado en una historia real(?)

Yo tengo tres hermanas mayores, y de vez en cuando me gusta dormir con ellas porque son realmente cómodas -w-. Una noche me desperté por falta de aire y un fuerte dolor en el estomago; resulta que en dormida había mordido a mi hermana mayor y ella me dio un codazo para despertarme :´( Hubo otra vez similar en la que le había rascuñado toda la espalda ¡pero fue su culpa! Como tengo las uñas largas siempre me pide que le rasque la espalda, es su culpa que sueñe con eso. Me sorprende que siga durmiendo conmigo...

Estoy pensando en hacer un fic sobre eso, pero no se que pareja. ¿Les gustaría un DenNor?

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, es la segunda historia que publico, y lo siento pero aunque me hubiera encantado ponerle lemmon para complacerlas, simplemente no puedo hacerlo, ni yo se porque :(

Aveces creo que pongo demasiadas comas. ¿Ustedes creen que esta bien así? Yo las pongo donde haría pausas al hablar para facilitar la lectura, pero no se...

¡Cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica, consejo o cualquier cosa en bien recibido en forma de review!


End file.
